


The Emperor and His Male Consort

by Jasontey



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontey/pseuds/Jasontey
Summary: Yeonjun did not expect his childhood friend turned emperorSoobin would be choosing him as one of his consorts.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is heavily inspired by Yanxi palace and King and the clown. Please read and heed the tags before reading below! I am not held responsible for anything if you choose to read at your own risk. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters used whatsoever.  
> (Except for that one female OC)
> 
> This work is pure fiction and fiction only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Everything Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry in advancs, i am an amateur writer.  
> Have mercy one me T-T

_Flashback_

.

_Two children playing in the imperial garden, one is the heir to the royal throne Choi Soobin and the other the son of Minister of Financial Affairs Choi Yeonjun. Both seem to come from different worlds but they were made to fit each other like pieces of a intricate puzzle._

_._

_Soobin is chasing a butterfly that is fluttering aimlessly around the garden, his efforts are futile but he keeps going anyway. Meanwhile underneath the Pavilion Yeonjun is weaving a flower crown with effortless ease, He used a few variety of flowers from around the garden to add a diversity of colour to the crown._

_Deciding that it was pointless chasing the butterfly that will always fly higher whenever he got close it, Soobin strided to Yeonjun while sulking at the about the butterfly he looked at Yeonjun as he was just tidying up the last flower of the crown.Yeonjun looked up at Soobin and beckons him to come closer, Soobin complies and leans toward Yeonjun. Yeonjun then puts the flower crown on top of Soobin's head, Yeonjun giggled and exclaimed "Soob you look so cute!!" Soobin immediately went to see his reflection in the nearby pond and he blushed immediately. Soobin then held both of Yeonjun's hands and said "Yeonjun-ah, when i become emperor you will be my consort.....maybe even empress!" Yeonjun looked at him with a suprised look and asked "Really? Promise?" He held up his pinky and Soobin completed the promise with his pinky_

_**"I** **Promise."**_

.

Present

.

Yeonjun is sitting on a nearby bench at a unused palace residence where only him and Soobin knew,They always met here due to Soobin's position of crown prince and Yeonjun was just a nobody going to take his Father's place in court.

Yeonjun was reading a book before Soobin sat beside him and asked "What are you reading?" Yeonjun just turned away and mumbled "None of your business..." Soobin heard that and proceded to snatch that book from Yeonjun and hold it high enough that Yeonjun can't reach. "Give it back!" Yeonjun pouted while desperately trying to get his book back. "Ohh....you were reading a romance novel huh? A princess has a crush on the prince? How typical." Soobin smirked as he gave the book back to Yeonjun. "That's not very kind your highness....." Yeonjun pouted even more "Aww c'mon don't call me that! I miss you calling me Soob when we were younger." Yeonjun just shrugged him off and said "We should get going now, your subjects will be looking for you anytime soon." 

As they were leaving, Yeonjun and Soobin were confronted by a servant asking Soobin to get to the court immediately. Yeonjun looks at Soobin leaving with a sense of dread within him.

"What could have happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it and want more! You can leave comments about this story and what you guys think of it! I will try(keyword:TRY) to make it longer. But no promises tho.


	2. Resurgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing Thyself is The Beginning of All Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that inspired my work
> 
> https://youtu.be/AGFRKb799aY
> 
> Enjoyy oof

After a few days......

.

Yeonjun was practicing his caligraphy art when imperial guards barged into the Choi residence looking for him and was given an invitation to attend crown prince Soobin's ascend and coronation to the throne. The royal invitation only stands for him and only him alone in the honoured guest seat along with a few others.

Puzzled and at a loss, Yeonjun kept overthinking to himself "Why only me? He's already taking the throne? He's only so young! Like what? 23?" Was what is going in his head right now when he exchanged pleasantries with the guards. 

When the guards left, He was left more questions in his head than answers. He shrugged them off and went to plan what to wear.

.

Dreading for this day to come. Soobin has worn the formal attire for an emperor in all gold and yellow with accents of blue and his hair in a long single braid reaching the middle of his back, his hair on the front combed to the last inch. He thinks he looks like a child and that he fears that his subjects will not take him seriously in his decision and judgement in court. He wonders if Yeonjun will show up or will he not?

When he was ready, he was escorted to the royal court to be crowned. He did not expect to be emperor this early in his life, he wanted to enjoy more of his youth instead of governing for his country. But certain things will come earlier than expected and he did not want this to come so soon.

The guards accompanied him on the sides while he walks down the path straight to the throne, he looks to the sides trying to look for Yeonjun. He spotted a taller than normal guest and there he is wearing a simple long black silk robe with his hair tied in a high ponytail. Soobin has to admit even if it is simple Yeonjun looks ethereal, when has he not?

.

Yeonjun admired in awe that Soobin looked so different and when he was striding to the throne he exuded a very commanding and dominant aura around him. It felt like he was a completely different person, yet he still thinks that playful side of his is still in him. 

When he sat down on the throne, Soobin's gaze across the entire could only be described as a predator eyeing his prey, Yeonjun thought of the things Soobin would do to him on the said throne and his cheeks flared up. Soobin then cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention and spoke "As you are all informed, I will be taking my father's place in governing this country due to his declining health hence why I am here."

The moment Yeonjun heard that he was flabbergasted beyond belief.

"The emperor is ill?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find my writing lacking plesse do leave constructuve criticism! I will take them and improve myself!
> 
> Thank you!!!


End file.
